A Lost Life
by Technic-X
Summary: This was after the nuke went off (At Blackrock) and this is a few days after Lalna heard about Zoey almost dying. (My first fanfic,and more coming soon!) (Also the cover photo isn't mine. I was really tired to draw anything so I just found one randomly)
1. Prologue

Prologue:

"R-Rythian please.." gasped Lalna,blood slowly trickling out of his neck. "Lalna,why the hell were you trying to hang yourself! My god man...I just came to bring you back your goggles,and I see you almost dead!" Shouted Rythian at the pale-faced scientist. "I'm sick of my hated life! All of my friends are gone..." murmured Lalna. "What about Sjin? And Sips..let alone Simon and Lewis. I mean you have quite go-" The mage was cut short by Lalna speaking again. "I meant my old friends Rythian...I meant me and you..." Lalan managed to say before he passed out , either from blood loss or not getting enough sleep. -sigh- C'mon Lalna...you're coming to stay with me and Zoey...oh I hope I dn't regret this.." Murmured Rythian as he flew off towards Sick Bay, carrying the sleeping scientist.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One-We're keeping him?

"Heh..hemmo rythmmn.." murmured Lalna from inside the tent. Outside the tent Zoey was yelling at Rythian.

"Oh,so it's ok when you bring home the fucking guy who caused all our scientific problems,but when I make a fuckin' small science lab,it's not ok!" Yelled Zoey as she paced back and forth.

"Zoey,that happened so long ago...I let you use science now!" responded the angry Rythian.

"Rythian...it's just that...Lalna is _EVIL _if you haven't forgotten! He almost killed me with that hell nuke!" Zoey screamed as she sat next to Teep's Tower

"He almost killed himself." mumbled Rythian.

"He what?" Zoey asked with a cocked head.

"Ok,you know how you said you forgot to give Lalna back a pair of his goggles? I thought it'd be nice if I returned them to him. Ya know,be nice to one another. So when I fly through an open window,I see him _hanging...hanging himself._ I cut the rope,which was also cutting into his neck. Zoey...he wanted to friends again...and..I actually felt BAD for him!" Finished Rythian.

"Wow...he tried to kill himself. I'd never think Lalna would actua-Where's Teep? " Immediately asked Zoey.

"I haven't seen him since me and you started fighting. Why'd you ask?" pondered Rythian,sitting down.

"I don't know...someti-"AaaaaAAAAAAAAA" a high-pitched shriek interrupted Zoey's sentence. Both Zoey and Rythian ran to the tent,only to see Teep holding a gun at Lalna's head. Before Rythian or Zoey stop him,he pulled the trigger.

_ BAM!_

* * *

Lalna officially awoke the following day,a throbbing pain in his chest area. He looked down to see himself only in his rainbow boxers. He looked around trying to figure out where he was. Then he saw the giggling face of Zoey _and_ Rythian. He quickly grabbed the blanket hiding his boxers from view. He could feel his face burning from embarrassment.

"Awwww Lalna! You're undies are so cute!" giggled Zoey.

"Yea Lalna,nice undies.." Mocked Rythian.

"Wha...why...how did...what?!" the extremely confused scientists said. Zoey sat next to him,and he started bushing more.

"Rythian almost found you deeeeaaaad! So he brought here...but I guess we can bring you back now!" Zoey said excitedly.

"We're keeping him here." said Rythian. "And it's final."

Zoey,Lalna,and Teep gave him the same look. _"He's staying?"_


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two- Comfort Zone Destroyed

_Did they take my clothes off? Or was I already in my boxers when I...uhm..whatever. Just what am I supposed to wear now? _Lalna thought to himself as he stood outside the tent (still in his rainbow boxers of course) surveying his surroundings.

Zoey quietly walked into their camp,and upon seeing Lalna,she laughed which startled the nude-ish scientist.

"Gaaah! Z-Zoey! What are you doing back so soon?" Lalna called out as he hid behind a box.

" I came to see if Fishton returned yet." see glanced at Lalna and said "I think I have some old guy-ish clothes...if you want. They're in the box you're hiding behind." She smiled and proceeded to check the nets. Lalna quickly opened up the box and grabbed the clothes inside.

"Lalna are you dressed yet? Cuz me and Zoey need you right now." Rythian called out as they entered their camp.

"Oh..my" Zoey murmured s Lalna walked out of the tent and up to them. Lalna was now wearing a sleeve-less tee along with ripped jeans. Although his goggles still remained.

"So what do you guys need?" Asked Lalna.

"Well,ever since Zoey left the hospital,we have to pay the villagers. But we don't have their currency. So we're repaying them by helping them out. So let's go." Explained Rythian as they walked over to Sick Bay.

* * *

"Ok Lalna,you'll help that villager over there." Rythian instructed Lalna.

"Me and Rythie are gunna go kill some rats!" Zoey shouted happily as she ran down into the village restaurant.

Lalna followed the villager to a complex _magic_ set up.

"**Oor magiks poowrah haz brokins and yoo jusst hook it back up eh-k?" **The villager instructed Lalna.

"Erm. Uhm...sure!" Lalna said as he began "fixing" the magic machine.

(Underneath the restaurant)

"Ugh! These villagers are filthy!" Rythian said in disgust as he slashed a gigantic rat's neck.

"Well Rythian,their hands are like stuck together," Zoey noted as she kicked a rat into a box.

"I just hope Lalna is doing ok..." Rythian sighed as he killed another rat

(Back at the Magic Power Building)

**-BEEP-BEEP-SELF DESTRUCT IN 5-BEEP-BEEP-**

"No no no nooo! Please stop!" Lalna panicked as the ticking sped up**.** _Five...four..three..No no stop! I fixed you! Two...one. _Lalna thought as the machine started exploding. The last thing Lalna saw was a young villager girl watching him.

(Inside the restaurant)

"All dead. No more rats." Rythian panted as he wiped sweat from his brow as panicking villager ran into the restaurant.

"**TEH...MAGIK POWAH RUUM...IT...HAS...IXPLODED!" **The villager screamed as a huge white light surged through the town.

"Lalna..." Rythian and Zoey said in unison.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three-Inside Lalna's Mind

(In Lalna's Mind)

Why do I mess up everything. I should of just told the villager i'm not good with magic...maybe if I did,I wouldn't be lying in a crater. Wait...I'm alive still? And i'm awake? That explosion was huge...how was I not hurt by it? This is all rather peculiar. Ok..things just got more weird because that villager girl is in my arms and she's alive. Ok. I didn't kill anyone. I just destroyed the village's main power source...not to bad right? Ah..more villagers are gathering around the cr-Oh shit. Rythian is climbing into the crater...he looks pissed.

* * *

" .HELL LALNA!" Rythian grabbed Lalna by the front of his shirt and yanked him up.

"Hey watch it Mr. Magic Man!" Lalna shouted at him. Rythian dropped him and Lalna revealed what he was holding. The young village girl was unharmed,and she laughed at Lalna's face (which was covered in dirt and machine parts)

"You...you saved a villager?" Rythian seemed completely shocked.

"Apparently. The last thing I remember was leaping out of the explosions...I must've grabbed her." Lalna smiled at the small villager in his arms.

"Awwwww! Lalna look at her! She has lil' goggles like you!" Zoey squealed as she ran down next to Rythian.

"She does." Lalna murmured. He slowly took of the head piece the girl was wearing,only to reveal a messy bunch of blond hair, similar to his.

"Awww! Lalna,she looks just like you! She has a wittle white lab coat too!" Zoe squealed again,while starting to use babby talk.

"**Eh-k! Enouf! Teh blonde one musst leeve!" **The village mayor shouted into the crater. The other villagers started yelling and rotten fruit at Lalna.

"Um,I'll just..go.." Lalna ran out of crater avoiding the rotten gunk around him.

"Poor Lalna." Zoey sighed and returned to helping the villagers.

* * *

(Back at their desert base)

"Stupid villagers...I was trying to help them,but no..." Lalna said annoyed.

"Not my fault I suck at magic...stupid..stupid..." Lalna continued ranting to himself until he heard splashing nearby. He cautiously walked outside to the nets Zoey had set up. With closer examination,he saw a fish trapped into the nets.

"Hm. Is this the fish Zoey was looking for?" He said to himself as he picked up the dead fish.

"Lalna! We're back! Lalna?" Zoey called out. He put the fish into his pocket and quickly ran back into the camp. He had an evil-ish scheme forming. A perfect one to win back Zoey.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four- Why does everyone have P-

"Hello Zoey. I Was just seeing if Fishrot had returned!" Lalna lied. (Obviously,I mean how hard is it to remember Fishton!)

"Fishton." Rythian murmured annoyed.

"Oh,it's ok Rythian,everyone forgets sometimes." Zoey said winking at Lalna.

"Well. I need to go help Teep with his. erm "Family." I'll be back tomorrow." He quickly hugged Zoey and took off to help Teep.

"Speaking off helping-Lalna? Could you help me fix my power-suit armor creator thingy? Please?" Begged Zoey.

"Of course,let's get to work!" Lalna responded,rather happy.

* * *

(Later that day,after gathering supplies to fix the power suit thingy)

"Alright Lalna. It's opened up so you can easily access it's main power grid. I need to grab an emerald from Teep's Tower," She showed Lalna what to do,then quickly whispered "Don't tell Teep!" And climbed into the tower.

"Alright machine,let's get you working." Lalna said as he picked up a crowbar and started tinkering the machine,not noticing an odd new light.

"Ok Lalna,I got the emerald and no-n-n-WHY THE HELL IS YOUR BODY GLOWING!" Zoey screamed,dropping the emerald.

"What do you mean? Glowing body. That's ridicu-" Lalna look at his reflection in a small puddle,to only see his entire body glowing.

"AAaaaaahhh!" Lalna screamed and fell off the small cliff where Zoey still stood. As she peered down,she saw that Lalna's body was no longer glowing,and had returned to its normal shade of skin color. (?)

"What the? How!?" Lalna gasped out,extremely taken back by this.

"Uhh...come to my body scanner. I built it for my arm,but it should work full body." Zoey said a tad scared,and dragged Lalna to the scanner. After hooking it up,she hesitantly turned it on.

* * *

**SCANNING BODY FIGURE-MALE-**

**scanning-o-o-o-scanning-o-o-o-scanning-**

**DETECTED METAL IN FOLLOWING LOCATIONS-**

**L ARM - THREE METAL**

**R ARM - TWO METAL**

**CHEST - FIVE METAL**

**BRAIN - COMPUTER CHIP OMEGA**

**BLOOD SYSTEM - COMPUTERIZED CHIPS**

**SCANNING POWER Done-**

* * *

Zoey looked up from the scanner to see Lalna with a terrified look on his face.

**"**H-how...when...why?" He murmured to himself over and over.

Zoey looked up quickly and looked Lalna dead in the eyes and said,

**"**The Magic Power Room that exploded. You were in the blast. The blast fused metal and computer programming into you body. S-so..whenever you're near an electronic,you'll start glowing and like daze out trying to scan the files for the other electronics...well that'll probably happen." Zoey finish only to see Lalna _smiling._

"I...I..I HAVE FREAKIN SUPER POWERS! Oh,I wonder what I could do! What I could compute...I"M THE ULTIMATE HUMAN! I AN TAKE OVER THE WORLD! MWAHAHAHAA! HAHAhaahaah...011000111001110101011001110" Lalna dazed out as Zoey held an ultra-high super crazy voltage-storing computer chip of nyan cats and rainbows up to his head.

"That's it..go to sleep lil' robot." She looked down to his pocket (and maybe some other places ;) to see an odd bulge in his POCKET. She pulled out the content of hi pocket and gasped.

"Lalna...you had Fishton? You didn't tell me!" Zoey yelled at Laalna,visibly hurt.

"011001 0110101110 00110" Lalna repeated.

"Wait 'till Rythian sees this." Zoey sighed and trudged off to bed.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Five - You did what?

"Zoey! I'm *cough* home!" A hoarse voice echoed through the camp. Rythian looked around to see Lalna tied up.

"No surprise there.." murmured Rythian.

"Rythian! I'm glad you're back! The strangest thing happened to Lalna! I'll show you,it's right around here!" She ran up to the body scanner which still had the print of Lalna test. Zoey glanced back at Rythian,who was acting different.

"Rythian? You look green-ish. And your hot to the touch...are you sick?" Questioned Zoey.

"Ehh...Yea. Teep doesn't live in the cleanest of places *cough cough* Imma...lay down." Rythian mumbled and instantly fell asleep.

"ZOEY! UNTIE ME!" Yelled Lalna.

"No! You're acting all weird around me and machines,so not until I figure out how to control...this,you will stay tied up!" Zoey shouted back at him. The rage Lalna was building up was clearly visible. His eyes started glowing a bright toxic green.

" .GOO!" Lalna screamed,casting a green fire around himself.

"Aaaah! Lalna! You burned me! Ow..owww!" Zoey ran to the river covering the burn mark. Rythian had now awakened at the scream and watched as Lalna hurt Zoey.

"What...did...you...just...do." Rythian tried to say calmly.

"I..I didn't mean to...I didn't know I could do that! I-I'm sorry!" Lalna called out,his voice shaky.

"Hm. Don't worry Lalna,you'll get what you deserve.." Rythian held out his hands to reveal a purple flame. Soon the flame started spreading to his entire body,devouring it in a purple and black swirling fire.

"Rythian! I'm s-sorry! P-please!" Begged Lalna as the straps that held him broke.

"No mercy this time." Rythian said. He screeched at Lalna,much like an enderman's screech. Lalna quickly used his fire to launch himself at Rythian. They both went flying at each other,both covered in unholy flames.

* * *

(At the Crooked Caber ) (Also, a lot of people are going to be talking)

"Haha! I beet ye again!" Mocked the half drunk Ravs.

"It's a stupid game anyway..." responded Nilesy. The Crooked Caber was having a huge party,which many people attended.

"Sjin! *hic* Dirt Fight!" Yelled Sips as he launched a ball of dirt at his co-worker.

"Hey! Not fair Sips!" Sjin yelled as he started returning dirt balls.

"Look at how happy our friends are...it's nice to get a break from the explosion." Xephos noted.

"There's so much beer here." Honeydew said excitingly. But all of the fun and games were soon interrupted by a huuuuuuuuuuuuge fire ball explosion in the distant desert. Everyone looked up and watched in awe as the fireball faded. Sadly,no one noticed a speeding green fire ball heading straight for them.

(Back at Sand Base)

"Rythian! What was that!" Zoey screamed in terror. She looked around the camp,which was partly on fire.

"Uhm. Lalna got launched into the ocean..." responded the ashy Rythian.

"WHAT. I can't...I don't even...*sigh* Let's go find him." growled Zoey.

(Back at the Crooked Caber)

"EEW! This is squid juice! EWWWWW!" spat Xephos,trying to wash the drink out of his mouth. Everyone else was laughing. Except for Ravs,which was standing outside.

"Guys!" Ravs called, "There's a green fireball heading towards us! RUUUUUN" Ravs yelled as he ran behind the bar. Everyone quickly fled a hid too.

_BOOOM! _

Slowly Xephos crept out from his hiding place to see what landed.

"Oh..my..Notch." Xephos gasped. Lying in the middle of the debris and fire,was Lalna. His body was badly burned and he was unconscious.

(Side Note : Lalna can no longer get hurt from mechanical means. But Rythian was using magic to attack Lalna. That is the reason why Lalna is burnt and injured. Always Lalna dying. (Hence the name A LOST LIFE)


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter Six - Well.

"Shut up! He needs the sleep!" Shouted Lomadia. She glared angrily at the chattering watchers. Lalna slowly opened his eyes ad saw Xephos and Honeydew staring at him.

"Oh thank god you're alive!" They said in unison.

"Wha...what happened?" Questioned Lalna.

"You burnt Zoey,and I...kinda..erm.." Rythian said looking around at Lalna's angry friends.

"He attacked you. And sent you flying into Ravs's bar,destroying it." Finished Lomadia.

"IT TOOK ME A WEEK TO BUILD THAT! AND ALL MY SQUIDS ARE DEAD NOW TOO!" Shouted the extremely angry Ravs.

"Is Zoey ok? How bad did I burn her?!" Lalna asked,more panicked then before.

"I'm alright ya lil' bugger! I had my fire amulet on,so I wasn't hurt at all!" piped in Zoey.

"But you said "Oww you burned me!" I...I though I hurt you!" Lalna said shocked.

"No no no,you burnt Fishton..." Zoey gritted through her teeth. Lalna sheepishly smiled and tried to apologize,but to no avail. Xephos was about to ask who Fishton was,but instead asked,

"How did you burn her?"

(Flashback!)

* * *

_There was a explosion in the town...an explosion caused by me. I was trying to help 'em with their magic machine .so yeah. It exploded,launching machine parts and magic powder into my blood system and brain,and-_

_(Out of Flashback)_

* * *

"Wait wait Waaaait!" Interrupted Honeydew. "There was an explosion,caused by you? And it completely altered you forever?" Honeydew finished.

"Yep." Lalna replied. He slowly and painfully lifted his hand up,and instantly it burst into a neon green flame. Everyone except Rythian and Zoey looked extremely shocked.

"Great. So now Lalna can kill everyone without building complex inventions and force fields.." murmured Ridge,who magically appeared. Every turned around and saw that Ridge had a deep scratch across his face.

"Oh,and before you ask about this" Ridge said pointing to his face "Someone has left mysterious signs at all our bases. I know that because,well,I can see everything. Except the person who's leaving the signs."

"That didn't really explain why you have a gash on your face." Lomadia said as she was helping Lalna up.

"Oh right. The person who placed the signs attacked me. He or She looked like a wither,which was rather odd..." Ridhe said before disappearing again.

"I guess it's a good time to try out my new powers" Lalna said,trying to regain his balance.

"_I don't think that'll happen Laln_a" an odd voice echoed around the room. Suddenly,a green orb trapped Lalna and he disappeared. Two more orbs appeared and trapped Rythian and Xephos.

"_Goodbye for now. Heheheeh" _there was a bright flash,and a glimpse of a skeleton was seen before everyone was knocked to the floor.

"Xephos? Rythian! LALNA?!" Everyone called out. The three boys had vanished.

"Wait,there's a piece of paper!" Honeydew called out. It read-

_Naughtic's Journal - 34 days since "Nethercint" _

_I have been watching the new humans closely. They seem to be no threat,although their buildings are amazing._

_I have doe more research on the Crazy Blond Scientist,the Ender human,and the Alien. Here is what I've learned-_

_The C S set of my explosive,what an idiot. Although he has powers now. May need to build up my defenses._

_The E.H is avoiding almost all contact with water,I think his ender side is growing stronger. Need to have a water room._

_The Alien...I have not found out much about him. I am still trying to figure out where he came from. _

_It also seems my "Withering" has been slowed ever since I first saw the humans. I will try to befriend them once I finish my research. The scientist may be of interest. _

_Naughtic signing off. _

"Naughtic? Who's this Naughtic?" questioned Honeydew.

"I don't know.,but he conveniently wrote this on the back of map to his base." Lomadia said as she read the coordinates.

"Well. I believe we're going to save our friends!" Honeydew said in a heroic voice.

* * *

(Author's Ending Note- YES! I HAVE ADDED MY MINECRAFT CHARACTER! See my deviantart page- Techno-Marshall-Lee)


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven - Meeting the Cursed One.

"Ok,let's see if everyone is here!" Lomadia called out.

"Group Omega! Nilesy,Ravs,Honeydew!" Called out the three.

"Group Mushroom! Zoey and Tee!" The floating Zoey called out.

"Group Dirty Boys! Sjin and Sips!" The smirking dirt workers shouted.

"Group Leaders! Uhm...Me!" Lomadia shouted.

"Aright,let's move out!"

(A few hours after trekking into a new biome.)

* * *

"AAAAAA! WHAT IS THAT!" Nilesy screamed as a giant black bird flew overhead.

"Nilesy! Keep ya voice down,unless you want that creep to catch us!" Sips said irritably.

"Shut up you two!" Honeydew said as he slapped the two. Suddenly,at the front of the line,a huge fire wall appeared.

"Ahheee!" Lomadia shouted as she fell back.

"_Think it would be that easy to get into my base? HA! IT'S NOT!_" Screamed Naughtic as a black fog enclosed around the Yogscast.

"Oy! You can't hurt them! That's my job!" Shouted Ridge who magically came out of nowhere,again.

"_Ah yes Ridge. The ruler of them all. Yesss...this will be most fun!"_ screamed Naughtic as a blinding bright lightning bolt struck Ridge.

_"_RIDGE! NOOOOO!" Everyone yelled as Ridge fell to the ground.

"_No one can save you-__**HELP ME**__- now! Hahahahaa!" _shrieked Naughtic as he quickly rummaged through his sack.

"Did ya here that? It sounded like he was calling for help." Whispered Nilesy.

"Yea,I heard it too!" Whispered Sjin.

"I have an idea." whispered Lomadia as she took off in the direction of the giant bird. She called to them, "Distract him for as long as possible! GOOD LUCK!"

"Well boys. It's time for some magic!" Zoey smirked as she she put on her flying ring and flew up to Naughtic.

"_Risk taker aren't we?_" mocked Naughtic.

"It's only a risk if it doesn't work." smiled Zoey.

"_If what doesn't wo-_the wind was knocked out of him as Zoey blasted him with a non-lethal plasma ball. He fell onto some leaves and quickly hid.

"Ok guys,your turn!" Shouted Zoey as she flew off to find Naughtic's base.

"Alrighty men! It is time we fight! It is time we rescue our friends!" cheered Honeydew as he took out a few blocks of tnt. He ran to where Naughtic fell and began placing them. Sjin and Sips began loading up their guns. Ravs dug a hole and hid.

"Hmm..." Nilesy murmured as he spotted a pool of sickly brown glop. He filled up his extra bucket and waited.

(In the sky)

* * *

"FLY MY LARGE MUTATED OWL! FLLLLYYYY!" Lomadia chanted as she rode back to her friends on the giant bird. She arrived to hear tnt going off and a scream. She watched as Naughtic took to the skies,only to be shot down by Zoey.

"Yea! Whooo!" They chanted as Naughtic fell onto a branch. He hissed,revealing a sharp set of teeth. But behind him,Nilesy crept up with his bucket of goop. As Naughtic turned around,Nilesy poured the glop into his mouth. Zoey flew by and grabbed Nilesy,and the all watched as he fell to the ground.

" ACK! Ohgod,ACK -gagging noises- " Naughtic gagged as he held his stomach.

"Serves you right for stealing our friends!" Laughed Nilesy.

"What are you...you...you..-Naughtic managed to gasp out before he vomited on himself.

"Uh Lom,why is voice different? " Asked Honeydew.

"I think he may be good now?" Lomadia said with unsure.

"Good now? Good now! I'VE ALWAYS BEEN GOOD YOU IDIOTS!" Screamed Naughtic as he stood up.

"THAT WASN'T ME! THE GUY WHO STOLE YOUR FRIENDS IS A WITHER!" he continued.

"Ok ok,easy now." Lomadia said as she slowly walked up to him.

"Do you know where our friends are?"

(Inside Naughtic's base)

* * *

"He probably hid them in my dungeon. It's the last door. I need to change my clothes...or vomit again!" He quickly said as he rushed to the bathroom. The group ran to the last door a pushed it open to see Rythian and Xephos playing checkers.

"Lomadia! Honeydew!" Xephos said as he death-hugged them both.

"Zoey!" Rythian called as he flew and whipped her into the air,holding her close.

"Uhm...where Lalna." Asked Sjin.

"Oh. Naughtic wanted to see him _privately..._Heh." Xephos said now realizing what that meant. (Or at least what he thought it meant.)

"Guys! You're here? Now?" Lalna said as he entered the room,only in his boxers and a t-shirt.

"Oh my notch what did Naughtic do to you!" Honeydew said,thinking the inappropriate scenarios.

"Oh,he ran in,and his face was green. I asked what happened,and he..we threw up on me." This is the reason why i'm not wearing pants." He said as he got a new pair of jeans. They heard a loud bang,followed by cursing,then a louder bang. The group quickly ran out to see a conscious Ridge beating the daylights out of Naughtic.

"Ridge! RIDGE STOP BEFORE YOU KILL HIM!" Screamed Lomadia as she ran over to Naughtic,lying on he floor. Honeydew and Rythian held back Ridge who was still cursing. As Lomadia leaned Naughtic against the wall,his goggles fell off. She looked into his eyes. His glowing and swirling eyes. One was red,while the other was purple. When he realized his goggles were off,he immediately teleported to another room. He teleported back when he had put back on his goggles.

"Alright stranger guy,you're going to tell us who you are,where you came from,and why youre here. NOW." demanded Xephos.

"Fine. I'm Naughtic Witherling. And I come from the Nether"


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight - HE'S LYING!

"You come from hell?! YOU WERE BORN IN HELL!?" Yelled Honeydew.

"I was kidding! Since I was five,my father made me come with him to study it." Naughtic quickly explained.

"I remember we had to wear these special suits to protect us from the heat. The pigmen were really fun to study. I made friends with the babbies." Naughtic kept explaining,smiling at the old memories.

"Ok. How old are you know? Just to verify how long you were in hell." Asked Xephos.

"Well. I'm sixteen now. I'll be turning seventeen in a few months." murmured Naughtic,who was still thinking of his secondary "home."

"Awfully young to be stealing people." Rythian smirked.

"Yea,why did you steal us? And what's with the whole on off kill mode thing?" Asked Lalna.

"Oh,well since I returned to the over-world three months ago,I discovered your buildings. I was first intrigued by Xephos when I saw his glowing eyes. Next came Lalna. I was at the town when the explosion went off." Naughtic continued.

"Wait,you were at Sick Bay?" Zoey said confused.

"Yea...I was the reason why their magic power source was broken...sorry." Naughtic said quietly as he glanced at Lalna. Lalna eyes lit up with anger. He immediately grabbed Naughtic around the neck and forced him up against the wall. A force held everyone else away from him.

"YOU DID THIS TO ME! YOU MADE ME THIS *awesome* MECHANICAL FREAK?!" Lalna screamed,a fire slowly spreading to his hands.

"Lalna you're going to burn him! Lalna!" Lomadia screamed. Lalna didn't listen. The fire spread closer and closer to Naughtic's neck. But as the fire got closer,Naughtic's skin seemed to darken. Almost turning a soft grey-ish-peach. The fire hit Naughtic's neck,but it didn't burn. Instead Naughtic absorbed the fire. His eyes gleamed and in the blink of an eye,Naughtic had pinned Lalna to the ground. His hands had become a dark grey,and were hard like bone.

"_Who's got who now Lalna!_" Naughtic laughed.

"That's the evil voice! Hurry someone grab Lalna!" Nilesy screamed as he panicked and ran outside.

"I guess that means me." sighed Rythian. He ran up to Naughtic and kicked him in the face,sending him across the room. He helped up Lalna and they both ran outside,following Nilesy.

"Alright Naughtic,you're gonna calm, down and let me tie a rope around your hands." Zoey said as she slowly crept up with Lomadia.

"_That won't happen today ladies."_ Naughtic laughed again,and he teleported behind Zoey and Lomadia. He tied them up and teleported them outside.

"Ok,he's getting out of control now,and I still can't do anything because of that lightning.." grumbled Ridge who helped untie the girls.

"I guess we can just leave now?" suggested Sjin.

"I guess." Xephos said looking around. Then he stopped and re-counted everyone.

"Where's Sips?" Asked Xephos. Everyone looked around realizing Sips wasn't with them.

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA_" A blood curdling scream came from Naughtic's base. Everyone ran back inside to see Sips holding a mining laser to Naughtic's chest.

"Aw man,you guys should have seen it! He was like half-skellie half-human and he attacked me,but I pulled out my lazer and PEW! Took 'im down!" Sips said,blowing the top of his laser.

"HOW...MANY...TIMES...DO I...HAVE TO...TELL YOU...THAT...WAS...A...WIIITTTHHHER!" Screeched Naughtic as black blood oozed from his chest.

"Let's get him to a base. Who's the closest?" Asked Lomadia as she and Xephos picked up Naughtic.

(Back at Sick Bay)

* * *

"**Why arh yoo pepelz always gettin' hurt?**" Questioned the agitated village doctor. He glared at Lalna before letting the others see Naughtic. Lomadia entered first,followed by Xephos and Honeydew,then Rythian and Zoey,and basically everyone else.

"H-hey guys. You're not gunna _attack _me again? R-Right?" Naughtic asked,his voice shaking as he did.

"Don't worry lil' dude! We're just here to offer you something!" Zoey said excitedly.

"Alright,let's get over with this. Well basically being the ruler of the land,everyone has made me offer you to live with us. Do you accept?" asked Ridge,who clearly did not want Naughtic to say yes.

"I can live with you guys? And be like...friends with you all?" Naughtic's eye gleamed as he talked.

"Yes,you can either build a house or live with someone. And I guess you can be our friend." Ridge rolled his eyes,wanting to leave.

"Then yes! Yes I most definitely accept your offer!" Naughtic squealed with excitement. Lomadia and Zoey also squealed and carefully hugged Naughtic,avoiding his wounds.

"This is going to end badly." mumbled Xephos. The other men nodded in agreement.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine - A secret never heard.

_It has been three weeks since I last changed. I think I can control him better now since I have mortal friends. I need to get to the Nether soon though,or else I won't be able to re-charge my witherlite amulet. It is also getting harder to hide my bandages. Nilesy and Zoey always want me to go swimming with them,and since summer is approaching,I will run out of lies soon. I hear foot steps coming,I have to finish writing for now._

_ -Naughtic_

Naughtic closed his journal and swiftly hid it as Zoey entered his room.

"You're coming swimming with us. No matter what." Zoey said sternly. She walked up to Naughtic and grabbed his arm. She smiled as she started dragging him out the door.

"Zoey wait! Please I don't wanna go swimming! I..uhm..I..please!" pleaded Naughtic. He struggled to break free from Zoey grasp,but she was too strong.

"Nilesy! Grab Naughtic a pair of swim trunks!" Zoey called as she pushed Naughtic through the front door. Everyone else was outside with beach gear.

"Ah Naughtic,I see you've finally decided to join us!" Xephos said happily.

"Well actually" Naughtic began.

"I really don't wan-Oof!" Naughtic gasped as Zoey threw a beach ball at him.

"Let's go already!" Zoey said impatiently.

* * *

(At the Yogscastian's Beach)

"Naughtic! Get out of the changing room!" Honeydew yelled,banging his fist against the door.

"No! I don't want to swim! I've told you this before!" Naughtic yelled back.

"C'mon Naughtic,you'll have fun!" pleaded Lalna. There was no reply.

"Guys,he's not coming out. Let's just leave him." Lomadia sighed. The three of them left the changing rooms to join the others. Naughtic sat on the bench looking at himself in the mirror.

"The bandages are waterproof. But they'll question why I have it. I could say I was burned. I mean it's not a lie..." Naughtic thought to himself. Hesitantly,he opened the door and snuck out of the changing rooms. He started running back to the house.

(In the water)

"It's a shame Naughtic won't come swimming with us." Xephos sighed. He swam over to the in-water volleyball game.

"Stop being glum Xeph,it's his loss. Heads up!" Zoey shouted as she sent the volleyball back over the net.

"Yea Xeph,if he doesn't want to swim he does- Is that him running back to the house?" Sjin called as the bal flew over his head.

"I'll be back!" Lalna called as he flew towards Naughtic. Naughtic looked behind and as he saw Lalna,he seemed to become a blur.

"Naughtic! Wait up! Naughtic! IN FRONT OF YOU!" screamed. Naughtic looked confused as Lalna said that,but soon Naughtic realized what it was. He was running straight towards a giant lava pit! He skidded to a halt right before the ledge.

"Oh man,that was a close one." Naughtic said relieved. He smiled at Lalna who landed near him.

"Uhm. What's with the bandages?" Lalna questioned. Naughtic's face went pale. He started backing up forgetting about the lava pit. The ledge he was standing on broke,and Naughtic plunged into the lava.

"OH MY NOTCH! NAUGHTIC! GUUUUYS! GUUUUUUYS HELP!" Lalna screamed as he watched Naughtic sink below the rushed out of the water and ran to Lalna,who was in shock.

"D-Did he fall in?" Xephos asked.

"Lalna! Lalna snap out of it! What happened!" Honey said,grabbing Lalna and shaking him.

"T-The ledge broke,a-and he f-fell in..." Lalna stuttered. His eyes fell back onto the spot where Naughtic fell. But something moved in the lava. A figure was climbing out of it! Everyone backed up in horror. Xephos took out his sword,as did Sips and Honeydew. The figure was drenched with lava,but it was sliding off of it. Shaggy mint green hair was soon revealed. The figure put on some goggles and looked at the horrified faces.

"What...the... actual fuck?" Rythian said as he saw who it was. Naughtic stood there,his face expressionless as the lava pooled around his feet. His skin was completely untouched. A fake smile spread across his face and he said,

"I guess this may be confusing...but I can explain!" He ran his lava covered hand through his hair tying to think of something. But before he could,a cold metal-like blade hit his head.

"Get 'im to the dungeon." Xehpos said as he walked back to the house.


	11. Chapter 10 - Ending

Chapter Ten - I'm sorry.

"I wonder what Naughtic is..." A hushed voice spoke.

"Ya know,he could of been wearing a fire amulet." A gruffer voice spoke.

"He didn't. He had nothing around his neck." pipe in another hushed voice. Naughtic tried to identify the voices,but his head was swirling too much. He could feel metal holding him against a cold stone wall. Naughtic could easily melt the braces,but he decided to keep listening to the voices.

"He did have bandages. Around his arms and chest. Dunno why though." This voice was very familiar. It was Lalna. Naughtic sighed with relief. At least he was with his "friends."

"Can't you and Zoey run some tests on him? I mean you guys have the machines." Nilesy asked.

"Actually we tried,but the machines like spazz out. We need to build stronger ones than we already have." Zoey sighed.

_"What kind of friends are they? Running tests on you,trying to find m_e. _Naughtic,we're coming to save you. We're bringing you home."_ a voice inside Naughtic's head spoke to him. Naughtic has always heard this voice before he changed. But now it was sending help? He had to escape now,or his friends would see it.

"Guys,p-please let me go. I have to get out of here. Like now!" pleaded Naughtic.

"We can't. Xephos said to keep you in here until he got back." Honeydew answered.

"Guys please! You don't know what's going to happen! I need to leave now!" Naughtic's voice started to crack as he said this. And the cuffs holding him started to melt.

"_Le_t me _g_o...b_ef_ore t_hey c-come..._" Naughtic's voice had changed back into the voice he used before he turned.

"Uhh..Honeydew,I think we should let him go now!" Zoey squeaked. She grabbed the keys that unlocked the cell. But as she ran to unlock it,a force field appeared.

"Sorry Zoey. But Xephos told me to." Lalna said as he returned the remote to his pocket. Zoey eyes were filled with anger as she looked at Lalna. But soon all the attention was on Naughtic. The cuffs were now just pools of metal at is feet. He was taller than most of the Yogscast,but now he was getting taller. His skin seem to darken to grey-like flesh. His goggles fell off to reveal his red and purple eyes. Half of his skin started turning to bone. It seemed like half of his body was withering away.

"WHAT THE FUCK! WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING!" Screamed Zoey as she charged up her plasma arm gun.

"BE PREPARED TO FIGHT!" Yelled Honeydew, equipping his diamond pick. Lalna's hands turned to fire as he watched the cell.

"_Hello Mortals. We're here to take our prince back."_ a wispy voice sounded behind them. The three turned around only to be sent hurtling backwards. A Wither Guardian stood in front of them.

"_Naughtic,it is time you return home." _the Wither Guardian said,destroying the cell

"YOU'RE NOT GUNNA TAKE OUR FRIEND!" Screamed Lalna as he sent streams of fire at the wither.

"_I'm immune to fire you imbecile!" _The Wither shouted,moving through the fire and grabbed Lalna by his neck.

"_See you in Hell._" The Wither Guardian said before Lalna vanished into thin air.

"Well then,are you immune to PLASMA BALLS!" Zoey shouted as she fired multiple plasma balls.

"_All of you are idiots! But,we can discuss this more in hell!"_ the Wither Guardian shrieked with laughter. There was a loud rumble,follow by a blinding light.

"Sjin did you hear that? And where did Xephos go?" Asked Sips,who popped out of his hole.

"I don't know Sips,but I think it has something to do with that nether portal that just sucked up a bunch of our friends." Sjin said,bolting towards the portal.

* * *

(In a Hell Castle)

"_Prince Naughtic,you've escaped for the last time. YOU will rule the throne,no matter what!"_ the Wither Guardian said sternly,forcing the half withered-Naughtic up the stairs.

"N-n_o_! I _do_n't _w-w_an_t to be_ a wit_her!" _screeched Naughtic. He punched the Wither Guardian and ran to the dungeon keep. The Wither Guardian screamed,and out of no where,hundreds of Witherite Guards started chasing Naughtic.

"Taste my lava lazer!" Naughtic laughed as lave spewed from his hands. Bolts of electricity ran through the lava,shocking and killing some guards. The head guard threw an odd looking ball at Naughtic. It attacked itself to his clothing and soon exploded! Naughtic was sent flying against a wall,extremely hurt by the blast. Guards surrounded him.

"_You come with us now."_ sternly said the head guard. Naughtic smirked and said,

"Not today...not today." Naughtic vanished into thin air. All that was left were some purple particles.

(At the Dungeon)

"I can't believe we trusted him! He's a wither! A WITHER!" Shouted Xephos. H pounded his fists against the door.

"Xeph,please calm down." Lomadia cooed as she put her arms around Xephos.

"I can't even blast us out of here. My gun doesn't have anymore charge." Zoey said,letting her robotic arm drop to the floor.

"I can't even teleport out of here. These walls are magic,and apparently science proof." Rythian sighed,leaning against a wall. Everyone looked at Lalna,who seemed to be their last resort.

"Nothing...we're stuck here until we die." Lalna quietly moaned and slid down to the floor.

"I wouldn't count on that." Naughtic said. He floated down to the floor smiling. But no one else was smiling.

"You think you can just come here and save us? Well...uhm..er...whatever.." Xephos murmured.

"I'm really sorry guys. Just stand behind me." Naughtic said. He waited until everyone was behind him. He lifted his hands and started whispering something into them. A blinding bright light formed in his hands. He aimed it at the door,and a lazer shot out,completely disintegrated the door and wall. Naughtic motioned for them to follow him.

"Just stay quiet and we won't be caught." He whispered.

"You can shoot a lazer out of your hands? HOW!" whisper shouted Zoey.

"It just comes with being a magical mutated wither." whispered back Naughtic.

"Magical AND mutated? How the hell did that happen?" Asked Rythian.

"It's a long story...but I guess we have the time." Naughtic said.

* * *

(STORY TIME)

_It started when I was 10. My father got a report for a new creature in the Nether. The report said the creature was nearly 7 ft tall. It also said that the mob was a sword-wielding skeleton. So few days later,me and dad went to look for one. After 3 weeks of searching,we found one. My dad thought he could just take it out. But he was wrong. The wither cut his arm off. The wither saw me instantly. He charged at me,and I panicked. Now,before my mom died,she taught me all kinds of evil and deadly magic. Yea,my mom was messed up...but back to me and the wither. I was panicking,and the wither just got closer and closer. I shouted one of the spells I learned,and both me and the wither were engulfed in black light. But,the wither tripped over me,and we both fell towards the lava. Both me and the wither were glowing as we hit the lava. We fused together. And with the lava,I was invincible to any heat. But,I did "die." I woke up in the hospital three days later with severe burns. But my skin...my skin had changed. It was bone. And,I couldn't control my magic or myself anymore. The withers_ _kidnapped me when I was trained me to control my wither side and my new magical abilities. But...but they wanted me to rule them. They said my power was unmatched. I was unbeatable. But,I couldn't stay. I had to go back to the overworld. They didn't want me to leave. It was so hard to escape. I did eventually escape when I was 13. I lived in Sick Bay for two years. Then..the withers came again. They destroyed all the portals so I could never leave. But Rythian,you built a nether portal,and I was able to escape. I ran from the portal and that was that. And well,I made sure to keep an eye on you guys. I was so intrigued by humans. And well,you know the rest._

* * *

"Wow...so I basically freed an evil and monstrous mutant wither into Tekkitopia. Great." Rythian moaned.

"Hey,you're one to speak Mr. Half enderman." mocked Naughtic.

_"Very touching story Naughtic,but we're just going to kill all of you now._" the Wither Guardian said,who appeared in front of them. Thousands of guards surrounded them,and soon everyone except Naughtic was trapped.

"I've told you before,I WILL NOT LEAD THE WITHERS!" screamed Naughtic as he flew at the guardian. The guardian grabbed Naughtic by the neck and threw him at the netherack wall. The guardian snapped his bone fingers and they were teleported to what looked like an arena. Rythian,Xephos,Lomadia,Honeydew,Lalna,and Zoey were all hanging in cages above the battle ground. Naughtic was on the court facing the guardian.

"_If you defeat me,I will release your friends. If I defeat you,death to all._" the guardian said,magically making a bone sword appear in his hands.

"I will do anything to save them." Naughtic shouted,pulling out his thaumium sword. He charged at the guardian,his sword catching fire. Right as he was about to strike the wither,he was teleported behind him

"_Straight forward attack? Not very smart,this is smart!"_ the guardian created a shadow snake. The snake flew at Naughtic,wrapping its body around him.

"A snake? Really?" laughed Naughtic. He set himself ablaze,and the snake burned to ash.

"_Always fire attacks...it's a shame that snake releases poison when burned."_ the guardian smiled as he talked. Naughtic could feel the poison flow through him,damaging him from the inside. But he ignored it and kept fighting.

"Trecklaz Xirva!" Naughtic shouted,and as he did,his hands turned into icy spikes. He launched several of the spikes at the guardian. But as they touched the guardian,the spikes exploded,freezing his upper torso. Naughtic ran at the guardian,who couldn't summon anything fast enough. Naughtic dug his sword into the guardian's skull.

"_Raaaaaaaagh!"_ the guardian screamed,casting a whirlwind around him. Naughtic was blown off and collided with a pillar.

"_It's time to end this._" the guardian said. He chanted something,and all around him a black portal appeared. Naughtic was trapped in a see-through bedrock ball. The guardian raised Naughtic to the center of the portal. Purple lightning shot out from the portal. Naughtic looked into the portal and saw a giant,skeleton-like beast flying towards him.

"No...no. Y-You can't summon her! S-She can't be summoned!" screamed Naughtic. He tried to break the bedrock,but he couldn't. He looked at the guardian one last time. He could feel tears stream down his face. _This is it...I failed..._

_"GRAAAAAAARRGGGGH!"_ a blood-curdling roar shook the arena. A dragon burst through the portal.

"The End dragon? How can he summon that!" screamed Xephos.

"_The End dragon has been withered. I control her now."_ the guardian laughed. He flew out of the ring and released Naughtic. The dragon instantly saw him. She flew at him,breathing a deadly poisonous gas. Naughtic tried to fight,but the poison had weakened him.

Naughtic screamed. He looked up to his friends and mouthed "I'm sorry" The ground started shaking. Naughtic eyes started glowing,turning white and black. His veins started glowing too. He started to resemble a human wither boss. He cast force fields around the cages to protect his friends. Lightning started forming around his body. He screamed in pain as thousands of bolts struck his body. He closed his eyes,and a ray of light shot from his hands,heading towards the Withered Dragon. As it hit,the dragon turned to as instantly. A look or horror spread across the guardian's face.

"I ALWAYS SAVE THE BEST FOR LAST!" screamed Naughtic. His body erupted with lightning and fire. The last thing his friends saw was Naughtic hurtling towards the guardian. There was a gigantic explosion.

Then there was nothing.

* * *

o

o

o

o

o

* * *

"Rythian? Zoey? Lomadia? Honeydew? Lalna? Are you guys alive!?" yelled Xephos. He ran to his friends who were just waking up.

"W-We're alive? Zoey we're alive!" Rythian ran over and hugged Zoey.

"Where's Naughtic?" asked Lalna. Everyone looked around. He was no where to be seen. But there was a note on the ground.

"I'll read it." said Lomadia as she picked it up.

"Dear Friends if you are reading this,then it means we defeated the Guardian. I am happy to say that I am glad I was able to meet all of you,and able to call you my friends. But I realized I could of killed all of you. The explosion you saw most likely...killed me. Y-You are all safer w-without me. I will m-miss you all...you c-changed my life. And...I'm sorry."

Lomadia looked up. Tears were dripping from her face.

"He let himself die...in order to save us." Xephos mumbled. He too was crying. As was Zoey,Lalna,Honeydew,and surprisingly Rythian. The six of them walked back to the camp. Naughtic was gone forever.

* * *

.

.

o

o

o

o

O

O

O

O

0

0

0

O

O

O

o

o

o

o

.

.

.

"I'm not dead! Guys? GUYS!"


End file.
